


[Podfic] Scent Memory

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (implied in the past), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Beginning of Witcher 1, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Triss is not at Kaer Morhen when Geralt arrives, implied nonmonogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt remembered nothing of Kaer Morhen or the three men inside it. But one of them smelled safe.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Scent Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scent Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093574) by [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/pseuds/hobbitdragon). 



> Recorded for my "AU" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Scent Memory  
**Author:** hobbitdragon  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Eskel/Geralt  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:35:14, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y80t6afi7hlab7v/Scent+Memory.mp3/file)


End file.
